heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Human Cannonball (Marvel Comics)
The Human Cannonball is a fictional character in the Marvel Universe]]. Publication history The Human Cannonball first appeared in Hulk (comics)|Incredible Hulk]] #3 (September 1962), and was created by Stan Lee]] and Steve Ditko]]. The character subsequently appears in The Amazing Spider-Man #16 (September 1964), #22 (March 1965), The Avengers #22 (November 1965), The Amazing Spider-Man Annual #2 (1965), Thor #145-147 (October–December 1967), Marvel Spectacular #15-17 (July–September 1975), Super-Villain Team-Up #8 (October 1976), Ghost Rider #72-73 (September–October 1982), and X-Men and Power Pack #3 (February 2006). The Human Cannonball appeared as part of the "Circus of Crime" entry in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe|Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition]] #2. Fictional character biography Jack Pulver was born in Burbank, California. He is a member of the criminal organization, the Circus of Crime]], and works as a human cannonball and acrobat who specializes in being shot out of a cannon. He wears a costume and helmet that protects him from injury. He initially wears a red crash helmet and purple jumpsuit. In a battle with the Hulk (comics)|Hulk]], he has himself shot out of his cannon at the green goliath with no other weapon but a replica of Thor's hammer. The Hulk punches him right up through the top of the circus tent. This stunt, and subsequent dialogue, makes it pretty clear that Jack is not all that smart.Incredible Hulk #3 (Sep 1962) When the Circus of Crime next appears, Jack has changed his outfit. His costume is now orange and he has replaced the crash helmet with a metal bullet-shaped hat so he can use his head as a battering ram. It doesn't help him. Spider-Man]] and Daredevil (Marvel Comics)|Daredevil]] ride him through the air like a bucking bronco and steer him into a crash with a group of circus rubes. Frustrated by this defeat, Cannonball is more than willing to throw in with the Clown (comics)|Clown]], Princess Python]] and Great Gambonnos]]. They kick the Ringmaster out and become the Masters of Menace, a name Princess Python thinks up, led by the Clown. With the Great Gambannos he robs some paintings as he is used to batter through a door and knocks out Jameson using his helmet, placing him in hospital. When Spider-Man attacks the Masters at their hideout, the web-slinger "wonks" Cannonball on the top of his bullet hat, crumpling it and knocking it down over his eyes. He rejoins the Ringmaster when he fails to lure Hawkeye (comics)|Hawkeye]], Quicksilver (comics)|Quicksilver]] and the Scarlet Witch]] into the group. Quicksilver easily defeats him. Cannonball and the Circus later battle a series of heroes including Namor]], the Shroud (comics)|Shroud]], the Hulk again, She-Hulk]],The Sensational She-Hulk #1 Power Pack]], Ben Reilly]], Spider-Man, Howard the Duck]], Generation X (comics)|Generation X]], and Devil Dinosaur]] & Moon-Boy]]. Human Cannonball later appeared as a member of Hood (comics)|Hood]]'s crime syndicate.Dark Reign: The Hood #1 Powers and abilities The Human Cannonball wears padded steel to protect his head, shoulders, wrists and feet from the effects of his attack. The armor also offers some protection from physical attacks. He usually uses a trailer mounted air-cannon to fire himself at opponents or onto buildings. He sometimes carries a mace to hit opponents as he flies by them. Other media Television *Human Cannonball appears in "The Incredible Hulk" portion of The Marvel Superheroes]]. *Human Cannonball appears in the Spider-Man episode "Carnival of Crime." *Human Cannonball appears in The Avengers: United They Stand]] episode "Comes a Swordsman." References Category:Characters created by Stan Lee]] Category:Characters created by Steve Ditko]] Category:Comics characters introduced in 1962]] Category:Fictional characters from California]] Category:Marvel Comics supervillains]]